


7:59

by wrotemywayout



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, michael over sleeps and jeremy is a good boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemywayout/pseuds/wrotemywayout
Summary: Micheal oversleeps. Jeremy comes to the rescue.





	7:59

**Author's Note:**

> please pray for the bmc fandom and the complete lack of fics

Michael was having a bad day. It seemed like everything that could go wrong was going wrong and there was nothing he could do about because the universe decided that today it would fuck his day up. There's no stopping the universe. All he wanted to do was go back to bed, smoke some weed, and complain to Jeremy about just how awful his life is. 

 

It all started last night when he set his alarms to get up early so he could finish his math homework. The thing is, they were set for pm. Of fucking course they were. So, naturally, he was woken up to a text from Jeremy asking if he would be at the school soon. "woke up late my life sucks do me a favor and murder me" his response said. 7:49. Shit. Class started in 11 minutes and he hasn't gotten his ass out of bed. 

 

Bolting out of the covers he looked blindly around the room for something to wear. He couldn't see much so he opted for his red hoodie that stood out due to its bright color among the other laundry on the floor. He pat around his night stand for his glasses, which then fell to the floor. The glasses were not practically dead to the world because it was useless trying to find them in his mess of a floor when he couldn't see in the first place. 

 

7:51. Michael shoved his feet into his black leather converse, not bothering to change out of his sweatpants, and made his way to the bathroom. He opened his contact case and put them in, managing to only poke himself in the eye three times. Michael hates his contacts. They make the dark circles under his eyes look more prominent and his face look round. Now that he could actually see himself in the mirror he noticed how awful his hair looked. He had washed it the night before so there was no product in it whatsoever, making it flop over his forehead in a fluffy mess. His natural curl was more noticeable than usual and it had too much volume for his liking. 7:56. There's no time to fix it. It's time to leave. 

 

He ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the kitchen island. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he made his way out he door. Now was the time to thank any hypothetical god in the sky that he lived close to the school, about a minute long drive away. Knowing he wouldn't have time to park in the student parking lot on the other side of the building, he took a space in the facility lot. He knew that Mr. Reyes was on vacation in New York so he took his space. He would have to move it after first period before anyone would see and give him a detention but it was good enough for now. 

 

He had literature first period and thankfully the language hallway is immediately inside the doors. 7:58. He broke into a speed walk that he was sure looked ridiculous and made his way to his classroom. 7:59. He was at the door. He made it. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in he walked to his desk, the desks were in rows in groups of two and he thankfully was next to Jeremy. 

 

"I had the worst fucking morning," he started, looking at Jeremy in a half asleep daze. "First of all, I needed to wake up early to finish my math homework and my fucking alarm did-" 

 

"Stop right there," said Jeremy, holding a hand up. He wordlessly pulled a notebook out of his bag and opened to a page towards the back. "Here's the assignment, we have math last so you can copy it anytime." He slid the notebook into Michael's desk. 

 

"Thank you so-" Jeremy interrupted Michael again. 

 

"That's not all. I brought you a coffee." He said , reaching to the floor beside his chair and picking up a large iced coffee with ridiculous amounts of milk and sugar and one shot of caramel. He handed it to Michael with a small grin at his boyfriend's relieved expression. "Okay you can thank me now." 

 

"Oh my god. You are actually perfect." Michael took a sip and immediately smiled at Jeremy. "I would continue telling you about my shitty day but I'm infinitely happier now and I don't wanna make things sad again." 

 

"Yeah that's fair. Hey, did you do something different with your hair?" Jeremy reached out and ran his fingers through Michael's fluffy nest of hair. "It's soft as fuck and I'm kinda loving it. It's curlier too. Cute" 

 

"It's a new thing I'm trying out called 'waking up at 7:49 and not having time to do anything with it. It's gross." Michael frowned around his straw as he took another sip of coffee. 

 

"Hmm. Still cute," Jeremy fluffed his hair one last time before the teacher finally started class. However, it was hard to pay attention to Shakespeare when your insanely cute boyfriend is right next to you looking sleepy and adorable.


End file.
